Alkaline batteries generally include a gelled negative electrode prepared by adding a gelling agent to a mixture of zinc powder and an alkaline electrolyte. Discharge capability of the alkaline batteries varies depending on particle size of the zinc powder. For example, according to a known method, a specific surface area of the zinc powder is increased by increasing an amount of fine zinc powder in the zinc powder, thereby improving the high rate discharge capability (Patent Document 1).
However, the increase in specific surface area of the zinc powder causes an abrupt discharge reaction in the event of a short circuit, thereby resulting in generation of gas and heat. As a solution to this problem, Patent Documents 2 and 3 disclose a technology of containing fine zinc powder and coarse zinc powder in the zinc powder to reduce the generation of gas and heat, while maintaining the discharge capability.